A Bond Stronger Than Any Other
by Sentimental Star
Summary: **COMPLETE** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn share an extremely strong bond, but when that bond is put to the test, will it survive? --Alternate ending for JA 16. NO Slash.--


TITLE: A Bond Stronger Than Any Other  
  
AUTHOR: Sentimental Star  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ::sobs:: or anything and anyone else that you recognize, film-mastermind George Lucas and the amazing Jude Watson do. I am just borrowing them.  
  
SERIES: None  
  
RATING: PG/PG-13  
  
TIME: 9 years Pre-TPM, Non-slash, H/C  
  
SPOILERS: Yes, for Jedi Apprentice #15 and Jedi Apprentice #16  
  
WARNINGS: Angst and possible tissue alert  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please! Review at Fanfiction.net or send to ecrivain16@yahoo.com  
  
ARCHIVES: Fanfiction.net, JAFD, all others please e-mail me!  
  
A/N: Okay, folks, this is one of my first attempts at writing Jedi Apprentice fanfiction, so please be nice! For those of you, like me, who weren't happy with some parts of the ending of Jedi Apprentice #16 The Call to Vengeance (no offense, I hope, Jude), this fic is for you!  
  
//telepathy//  
  
/personal thoughts/  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn had never been in more of an emotional wreck than he was now. He had lost his beloved friend, Jedi Knight Tahl, to death. Yes, he had heard her voice, or at least thought he had. Yes, he was well aware that she wasn't completely lost to him, but her death continued to weigh heavily on his shoulders. They were to bring her body back to Coruscant, but Qui- Gon did not think he could do it.  
  
He nearly jumped when his best friend, Jedi Master/Council Member Mace Windu rested his hand on his shoulder. Qui-Gon turned weary, red eyes to the other man. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was standing beside Mace, gave a small start. His Master was a mess!  
  
"I still can't believe she's gone, Mace," Qui-Gon whispered.  
  
"I know, old friend," Mace answered quietly. If he looked closely, Obi-Wan could just make out the unshed tears in the Council Member's dark brown eyes. Beside him, he felt his best friend, Bant Eerin, shift closer to him.  
  
Without another word, Qui-Gon attempted a smile at Mace and Bant, briefly touched his fingers to Obi-Wan's cheek, then walked into the cold, darkened room where the healers had moved Tahl's body.  
  
Dropping to his knees beside his dead love, Qui-Gon took Tahl's stiff hand and buried his face against, crying with silent bitterness at the cruelty and unfairness of it all.  
  
Outside the room, there was a quick exchange of glances among the remaining three Jedi. Just as Obi-Wan was about to suggest they leave Qui-Gon alone to grieve one last time in peace, a healer entered the space they occupied, walking briskly to the inner chamber.  
  
"Excuse me---" Obi-Wan began, stepping forward, intent on intercepting the tall Human man.  
  
The healer stopped and shook his head, smiling gently at the young Jedi. "I'm sorry, but the best way for your Master to heal is to return to your Temple. I have heard that it does wonders for the soul and the shattered heart." Then he gestured for them to join him.  
  
He acknowledged Bant and Mace with a nod, but kept on talking to Obi-Wan. "What Master Jinn needs is time to heal and get back on his feet. He also needs to know you love and care about him, young man, that he isn't alone. That is the best antidote for heartbreak."  
  
"I don't know how he'd react," Obi-Wan admitted, a tad nervous. "He usually isn't openly affectionate or free with his feelings."  
  
"Perhaps," the healer conceded, "but he's just been through a crisis---that changes people."  
  
"Healer Naj'u is correct, Obi-Wan," Mace spoke up softly. "Before Xanatos, Qui-Gon was a completely different person. Then Xanatos turned to the Dark Side and Qui-Gon became the Jedi Master you knew him as when he took you as an apprentice. But, I don't have any doubt that you'll be able to reach him." He smiled at the Padawan. "You opened a tightly locked heart, Obi- Wan, and did wonders for Qui-Gon. You shouldn't have a problem."  
  
Obi-Wan blushed furiously at the Master's praise an did not fail to notice Bant grinning at him. "Fine, go ahead and say it, Bant," Obi-Wan challenged playfully.  
  
A triumphant smile lit the young Calamarian's face. "I told you so," the girl retorted.  
  
Mace quirked an eyebrow at her, amusement in his dark eyes. "And you've known this how long?"  
  
"Since Obi first came back and told me he was Qui---Master Jinn's--- Padawan," Bant replied. She shrugged helplessly. "I just seem to know those sorts of things."  
  
Master Windu smiled at her. "You would have made a wonderful healer, Bant."  
  
The young Calamarian female blushed softly. "Thank you, sir," she murmured, ducking her head and giving a slight bow.  
  
In that split second, Obi-Wan glimpsed and felt . . . a bond?! A bond between his best friend and Mace Windu? A small smile stole across the Jedi apprentice's face. Looking up at the Council Member, Obi-Wan remarked quietly, noticing their surprised expressions (had they felt it, too?), "Perhaps you should consider taking another Padawan, Master Windu, I know there is a student here who would like very much to be yours." Then he hurried to catch up to Healer Naj'u.  
  
In the next few seconds, Mace stood gazing at Bant in awed silence, while the girl stared at the floor, bushing harder. At last, with a gentle touch to the student's shoulder, the Jedi Master indicated that they should catch up. Bant merely nodded, then hastily followed Obi-Wan, Mace on her heels.  
  
As they reached the threshold of the shadowy inner chamber, Obi-Wan was just in time to see the medic heading towards the light switch. For some reason, he didn't want Qui-Gon and Bant to see Tahl's body in the harsh lighting of the medical room. Death was part of nature and of Jedi life, but . . . "No, wait!" Obi-Wan cried.  
  
A swift touch to Bant's shoulder and a burst of the Force rendered her limp and Mace trying to hold the extremely sleepy girl up. Then Obi-Wan fairly threw himself across the dozen feet or so between he and his Master. Flinging his arms around Qui-Gon, he pushed a sleep-suggestion across their training bond. Feeling the flow of energy from his apprentice, Qui-Gon had just enough time to send a message to him before dropping off. //Thank you, my Padawan.// Then Qui-Gon was out, his head resting on his student's shoulder and sound asleep. Shaking from the effort of putting two other Jedi under, one a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan drew back slightly.  
  
When Healer Naj'u snapped the lights on, Obi-Wan barely even glanced at Tahl's body, rather, his eyes remained with Qui-Gon. He did not know what to think. For the first time since becoming Qui-Gon's Padawan, his Master had spoken in his mind.  
  
*************************  
  
Several hours later found Obi-Wan curled up in a chair near Qui-Gon's bunk on the passenger-liner, in the cabin Mace had booked four all four of them, watching the Jedi Master as he slept. Nearby, Mace sat at a table reading over a datapad, glancing up almost constantly to check on Bant who was sleeping on the couch, still out from Obi-Wan's first Force suggestion. Occasionally, Mace would surreptitiously study Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. As the hours past, Mace grew more and more concerned for the younger of the two. Three times, Obi-Wan had put Qui-Gon out as the older Jedi had not gotten any real rest since Tahl's capture and the permanent separation from her was truly taking its toll on Qui-Gon. But the sleep-suggestions were draining Obi-Wan of his strength and the boy surely hadn't gotten any sleep himself for worry about his Master.  
  
Obi-Wan, as Mace intended, was unaware of the Council Member's scrutiny. After putting Qui-Gon out for the fourth time, his hand lingering on Qui- Gon's forehead, smoothing the older man's hair, Obi-Wan thought, /My poor Master, he's been through so much on this mission./ Unbidden, a tear slid down his cheek. Quickly, he dashed it away. Crying wouldn't help anyone. /But it hurts to see him in such pain,/ Obi-Wan thought miserably, /and I can't do anything to help him. What were Master Mace and Healer Naj'u thinking?!/  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Mace spoke up softly, kneeling in front of the young Jedi Padawan. He'd seen Obi-Wan's actions and decided that enough was enough.  
  
Obi-Wan let out a small yelp and jumped slightly in his seat before turning tired vivid blue eyes to the Jedi Master. "Yes, Master Windu?" he questioned wearily.  
  
Mace place his hand on the boy's shoulder. "When was the last time you slept?"  
  
Obi-Wan straightened and rubbed his eyes. "A couple of days ago, but I'm all right, Master Windu, really."  
  
Mace shook his head, a small smile gracing his typically stern features. "Stubborn aren't you? Like your Master. Obi-Wan, I just gave you a sleep- suggestion."  
  
The boy stared at Mace. "Oh," he remarked, before promptly slumping forward against the Jedi Master, finally asleep.  
  
Mace shook his head again. "You've taught him all too well, Jinn," he muttered to his unconscious friend. Gently, he positioned Obi-Wan on the bed next to his Master. Windu smiled as Obi-Wan instantly curled up closer to Qui-Gon, the boy's head just barely resting against the older Jedi's shoulder. Mace pulled the blanket up over the Master-Padawan pair and straightened, thinking, /That boy is truly amazing. No wonder he means so much to Qui-Gon, he completely turned his life upside down./ His gaze briefly lingered on his best friend and Obi-Wan before lighting on Bant. /I wonder, will I ever have a bond like that with a Padawan? I had a strong one with Depa Billaba, but even that pales in comparison to the one Qui and Obi-Wan share./ Shaking his head, Mace walked back to the table, hesitated, then sat next to Bant on the couch.  
  
*************************  
  
Hours later, Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes. He smiled quietly when he saw Obi-Wan sound asleep next to him on the bed. The boy was snuggled against him, a position the Jedi Master had often found Obi-Wan in when they were required to share a sleeping couch on missions. His smile faltered when he realized that, had this been another mission, he would have not been happy to find him in such a position. /For so long I've kept myself separate from everyone else, even Tahl./ He squeezed his eyes shut as their recent mission to New Apoloson came rushing back. It still hurt SO MUCH to think of her.  
  
A minute shift in Obi-Wan's weight brought Qui-Gon back to the here and now.  
  
Opening his eyes, the Jedi Master saw through tears that Obi-Wan's hand was clenched in his over-tunic and the boy didn't seem to have any intention of letting go, now pressed against him. Blinking them back, Qui-Gon reached his hand towards the boy's face. Gently, he stroked Obi-Wan's warm cheek and brushed his ginger hair back. /Oh, Padawan,/ he thought, /how can you still love me when I've done you such wrong?/ He started. Love? In shock, he stared at the sleeping boy. /I love him? When . . . ?/  
  
Still stunned, Qui-Gon slowly sat up, clutching the boy to his chest, to his heart. /I do, I truly love him as if he were my own,/ the Jedi Master realized with awe and conviction. Tears trickled down his cheeks. /I love him./  
  
"Qui?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked up at his best friend who was holding Bant in his arms and standing in front of him. "I love Obi-Wan, Mace," he whispered, as if it explained everything. His arms tightened around the boy as he spoke.  
  
"I know," Mace agreed quietly. He smiled and placed one dark hand on Qui- Gon's shoulder. "Welcome back, Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, resting his cheek on top of Obi-Wan's ginger head. "Thanks." He understood what Mace meant.  
  
The other Jedi Master shook his head. "It's not me you should be thanking, but that extraordinary boy you've got there."  
  
"I really should, shouldn't I? I just hate waking him up, though. He'd probably be mortified if he knew I was holding him right now," Qui-Gon answered, laughing quietly at the expression he could imagine appearing on his apprentice's face.  
  
Mace chuckled. "Probably." He jerked his head in the direction of the cabin door, now serious. "Come with me to the Common Room."  
  
Qui-Gon glanced down at the child he held in his lap. "Then we'd better leave the two young ones here." But he didn't really want to let go of his Padawan.  
  
Mace must have caught on because he replied, "Nah, let's bring them." He grinned at Qui-Gon. "I don't think Obi-Wan would let you, anyway. You're stuck."  
  
"So are you, if I'm not mistaken," Qui-Gon retorted good-naturedly, smiling and nodding to Bant who was firmly holding onto Mace.  
  
Mace ducked his head and looked at the sleeping girl. "Yeah, well . . ." He trailed off.  
  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at him. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
Mace flushed. "I asked her to be my Padawan."  
  
"You asked her WHAT?" Qui-Gon laughed.  
  
"To be my Padawan."  
  
"Weren't you the one who swore you'd never take another female Padawan?"  
  
"Weren't you the one who swore you'd never take ANY Padawans?"  
  
At this, Qui-Gon sobered and looked down at Obi-Wan. "I nearly didn't," he remarked softly. He pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan's. "And I almost lost the greatest treasure of my life."  
  
*************************  
  
An hour later Qui-Gon and his sleeping Padawan were in the Common Room of the ship. Mace had just left carrying Bant several moments ago to return to their cabin, but Qui-Gon had told him he wanted to stay here a short time more to reflect on the drastic changes that had occurred in his life over the past few days. He missed Tahl terribly, and he had a feeling he always would, but it was time for him to put her death behind him, even though it hurt so much to do so. If he didn't, it would cause him even more pain in the long run, but most of all, he knew the effect it had on Obi-Wan would be ten times worse. He couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan asked in a small, tired voice, jolting Qui-Gon out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Padawan?" he prompted, gently pulling away so he could look into Obi- Wan's eyes.  
  
They were wide with surprise, shock, and about one hundred other emotions as they gazed back at him. "Master, why are you holding me?"  
  
Qui-Gon dropped his gaze, eliciting a small, somewhat sheepish, laugh, before raising his bright midnight eyes to Obi-Wan's enormous vivid blue ones. "Padawan, you refused to let go of me, even when asleep...and I didn't want to let go of you."  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed. "You're . . . you're not angry with me, Master? I . . . I know . . . you . . . don't . . . don't like it when I . . . I snuggle against you."  
  
Qui-Gon squeezed his eyes closed as a stab of guilt hit home. "You knew, then?" he asked hoarsely, emotion thickly lacing his voice.  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan whispered softly, puzzled by his mentor's reaction. "I'm sorry, I know how---"  
  
Qui-Gon cut him off with a firm shake of his head. "Please don't apologize, Padawan, you have nothing to be sorry for. I---"  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly realized where this conversation was headed. "No, not you either," he retorted fiercely. "This is NOT your fault, Master!"  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon cried quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks unheeded. "How can you possibly say that?! How can you possibly forgive me for all the wrong I've done you?!"  
  
Obi-Wan gently grabbed Qui-Gon's face in his hands, forcing the Master to look into his tear-filled eyes. "Because I love you, that's how," the boy choked out.  
  
Qui-Gon snapped his mouth shut. He had known, but he supposed he had needed Obi-Wan's confirmation to truly believe it.  
  
"I honestly do, Master, like a father," Obi-Wan murmured, continuing. He buried his face against Qui-Gon's chest, feeling quite overwhelmed. "Master," he finally spoke up after a long silence, voice somewhat muffled, "I can't stand seeing you in such pain. You don't have to put yourself through all this. Tahl wouldn't want you to. I know you loved Tahl, more than me even, but---"  
  
"NO!" Qui-Gon exclaimed sharply. "I could never, EVER love anyone more than you, Padawan! You are my son, if not by blood, then by heart, and that is a bond stronger than any other!"  
  
Obi-Wan stared at Qui-Gon, tears brimming his eyes. He did not just hear what he thought he did!  
  
Qui-Gon fixed him with a look of such heartbreak that Obi-Wan thought he surely would be sobbing in a minute. "Oh, Padawan, is it truly such a shock that I love you?" the Jedi Master entreated. He pressed his fingertips to the boy's cheek. "I can't believe how foolish I've been," he murmured. "You're such a bright, caring boy and I could not bring myself to show you how much you meant to me because I was so afraid, so stupidly afraid of losing you like I did Xanatos."  
  
"I will not turn, you know that. I am not Xanatos, Qui-Gon, I never was," Obi-Wan advised him gently, at last finding his voice.  
  
"I know," Qui-Gon whispered, hugging the boy tight, "but I treated you like you were. I'm so sorry, Padawan!"  
  
A spark of amusement lit Obi-Wan's vivid blue eyes, hidden as it was against his teacher's cream-colored tunic. "I don't know about that, Master, I think I'm still pretty much alive . . . well, except for the fact that you're squeezing me half to death!"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled. "Sorry." He released Obi-Wan, but the boy remained on his lap.  
  
Sitting up straight, Obi-Wan remarked, grinning at the older Jedi, "Ah, thank you, I can breathe again."  
  
"Imp," Qui-Gon laughed, tousling the Padawan's hair fondly.  
  
"And proud of it!" Obi-Wan shot back, still smiling.  
  
*************************  
  
Golden flames leapt into the air, snowy white doves were released and went soaring, bearing with them the spirit of one well-loved, bringing Jedi Knight Tahl home to the Force. The radiant sunset threw its rays out, as if to embrace all the living beings on Coruscant.  
  
In the heart of the Jedi Temple, the funeral pyre gradually died out. In pairs and singles, the Jedi that had come to honor Tahl's passing trickled out of the shrine until there were only four Jedi left.  
  
"I knew her for such a short time, Master," Bant murmured to Mace who had his arm around his new apprentice's slight shoulders, tears trickling down her cheeks, "but I loved her like a mother, even if she didn't feel like I was her daughter."  
  
Mace was busy trying to think of a reply when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon joined them, the boy answering for him, "But she did, Bant, she really loved you." His voice was soft and gentle.  
  
Bant turned large, wistful eyes to her best friend. "Do you really think so, Obi?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled quietly at her, darting a quick glance up at Qui-Gon who had yet to tear his gaze from the smoldering embers. "I know so. Just because she said nothing, doesn't mean she did not. And she still looks after you, Bant, if from afar. She told me she always would."  
  
Bant searched his face. "'Told' you?" the girl echoed, turning back to look at the pyre after a moment.  
  
Her best friend smiled. "Yes, told me, last night."  
  
Bant, Mace, and even Qui-Gon, started, training their eyes on the boy. "Last night!?" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"In a dream," Obi-Wan replied calmly. He smiled at them again. "She said I should tell you not to worry about her, that she would always love us and always watch out for us. And Master Mace, she said you had better take VERY good care of her girl or you would be hearing from her."  
  
Mace gave a mock salute. "Jedi's honor." He succeeded in sending Bant and Obi-Wan into a fit of giggles and gained an eye roll and amused smile from Qui-Gon.  
  
"Honestly, Mace, Tahl used to say you'd make a wonderful circus clown and I tend to agree with her," Qui-Gon teased him.  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea . . . Mace Windu, Jedi Master, Council Member, and Universally Acclaimed Circus Clown," Windu countered with a huge grin, pleased to see Bant and his friends so happy after what happened.  
  
Bant and Obi-Wan collapsed with laughter, the wonderful sound filling and lifting the hearts of the two older men beside them. At last the two children managed to regain at least some semblance of control and wiped away the tears brought forth by their giggling fit. Mace bent and bowed to Bant, holding out his hand to his student, "Now, if you would be so kind as to let this humble circus clown help you to your feet, young lady, we'll go and get our dinner."  
  
Bant giggled softly and took her new Master's hand. "Yes, sir!"  
  
Gently pulling the girl to her feet, Mace smiled down at her. "We'll be all right, Padawan, I know it."  
  
Bant nodded her head vigorously. "Oh, yes!" She smiled happily up at him.  
  
"Just don't eat anything he cooks and you will be," Qui-Gon chuckled.  
  
While Mace pretended to look indignant, Bant looked at Obi-Wan's Master in mock-horror. "Really?"  
  
"Don't worry, Bant, whatever Master Mace cooks its bound to be at least as good as Master Yoda's gruel," Obi-Wan reassured her, grinning at Mace.  
  
"That's only because you've tasted Qui-Gon's cooking," Mace retorted cheerfully, winking at Bant.  
  
The two children looked at each other and started giggling again.  
  
Qui-Gon swatted playfully at Mace. "Go on, get your Padawan some food, or she really will have to go to the infirmary," Qui-Gon countered, grinning.  
  
Mace chuckled. "Will do, Qui-Gon, will do."  
  
Bant started to bow to Qui-Gon, but midway, the tall Jedi Master stopped her. "No need for that, Bant, we're friends."  
  
He was rewarded by one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. "Okay, Master Qui-Gon." Bant quickly hugged Obi-Wan. "Bye, Obi." Then she hurried to join Mace at the door. With a final wave from the Council Member, they were gone.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed contentedly and turned to his Padawan. "Shall we?" he asked, smiling gently at the boy.  
  
"Hold on," Obi-Wan replied, frowning thoughtfully and studying his Master's face in the slowly fading light.  
  
Qui-Gon lifted an eyebrow. "Hmmm?"  
  
Obi-Wan tugged lightly on the sleeve of the older man's dark robe. "Come here for a minute," he murmured.  
  
Surprised, the Jedi Master nodded. "All right," he consented, and knelt in front of the boy.  
  
Obi-Wan pushed back the hood of his mentor's robe and, to Qui-Gon's shock and gratitude, gently brushed away the tear tracks on his face. Kissing the Jedi Master's forehead, Obi-Wan whispered, smiling warmly at the older man, "That's better."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed softly. Resting his head tenderly against Obi-Wan's, he advised the boy softly, "Thank you."  
  
"Master, you know what else Tahl told me in my dream?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"She said she loved you very much and said for you not to grieve over her, it was her time, and she'll be waiting for you when it's your turn. And then she requested that I take care of you and protect you to my best ability." Obi-Wan waited until his teacher was looking at him, then hugged him, murmuring, "I promised her I would." He smiled shyly at the man. "And you know what else? If you had gotten married to Tahl, I couldn't ask for a better family, nor can I, not even now."  
  
Qui-Gon gently pressed Obi-Wan's face against his shoulder, holding him with a fierceness now not quite so new to the boy. The Jedi Master did not trust his voice, so instead he used their bond, //And I couldn't ask for a better son. You are the sweetest child in the entire universe, you know that, Obi-Wan?//  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of their bond, now strengthened and pulsing with unconditional love. //If you say so, Master.//  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
A/N: Um, yeah, I know I got kind of mushy there towards the end. To reiterate, this is a NON-SLASH work, there is a father/son relationship between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Well, what did you think? Not too bad for my first piece of Star Wars fanfiction. I'm hoping to get the first installment of my Sojourn Chronicles posted sometime in the near future (has nothing to do with this, or any of my other fics), but it's taking time. Anyway, please review! ( 


End file.
